


Netflix and Chill

by Princesszellie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [28]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, M/M, Netflix and Chill, chaleigh, emo!Chaleigh, herc will not approve, teen antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesszellie/pseuds/Princesszellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys decide to spend a cold afternoon watching TV.....and Herc is about to lean the definition of "netflix and chill". No one wins. </p>
<p>Title says it all! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

Raleigh yawned and stretched big, forcing Chuck to absently readjust himself to remain in his comfortable cocoon. They were curled up, warm and cozy, in Charlie’s bed watching a dreadful movie. Well, Raleigh thought it was dreadful. Charlie had _insisted_ on this one supposedly for the ‘plot’, but Raleigh wasn’t born yesterday, he knew it had been chosen because it featured an ‘attractive’ male lead his boyfriend was _obsessed_ with.

The dude did jack shit nothing for Rals and thus he was finding the movie tedious to the point of painful. Dude hadn’t even taken off his shirt, so really Raleigh had no idea what Chuck was getting out of it. _Ugh_. He couldn’t take it anymore! Things needed to change…pronto.

Charlie’s pretty green eyes were glued to the screen with an intensity that implied that no amount of whining was going to make the torture stop. It was going to take drastic measures. Very drastic measures…..

Raleigh gently pressed his face into the back of Charlie’s neck and breathed deeply. Heavenly. There was only the slightest coo of acknowledgement, so Raleigh turned up the heat- slowly. He left soft whisper-kisses against the exposed skin and moved down Charlie’s shoulder.

A sound of annoyance escaped from Chuck when Raleigh’s distraction techniques reached the slightly ticklish area of skin just above his elbow. He thrashed a little to let his tormentor know he was busy. God, sometimes Raleigh had no sense of timing. The movie was just starting to pick up and somewhere in here (hopefully soon!) Charlie had been promised nudity.

Not at all put off by the brush back he just received, Raleigh waited for Charlie to settle and let his guard back down. Once Charlie’s ADD kicked back in it was time to go big or go home. He started slow again, a little kiss here, a little bite on the ear there...

Charlie was resisting quite admirably, truly it was a testament to self-control most teenage boys lacked, his father would be proud. But he couldn’t hold out forever, science had proven that before.

Raleigh slid a hand gently under the flimsy material of Charlie’s shirt and let his fingers trace the washboard of muscle hidden beneath. “God damn baby,” he breathed against Chuck’s ear.

There was a shudder and a soft whine not quite of pleasure, but damn close. He was making progress. Raleigh let his hands wander aimlessly at first and as Charlie’s body warmed up to his ministrations made his demands for attention more clear. He knew all the right spots to caress to elicit the responses that Charlie so desperately wanted to deny having.  

“Stooooooooop!” Charlie moaned. Raleigh leaned over him and kissed him deeply. “I am watching this! Oh my god Raleigh!” Seriously! He had been waiting all week for it to hit is queue!

“Not for long…” the blond whispered against his lips and grinned. Charlie’s eyes got wide in silent challenge then drifted back to the TV screen as Mr. Hunk showed up and started some stupid dialog. Yeah, enough of this shit.

Without further ado Raleigh disappeared beneath the covers. Chuck squawked in surprise as he felt the other boy’s warm breath against the bare skin of his stomach, and it didn’t stop there. Two heart beats, maybe three and his pants were coming down along with his shorts. Fuck, Raleigh was playing _dirty_ now.

“Raleigh!” he gasped, his spine arching against his will. God, why was this so good? Why was _he_ so good!? As predicted the movie became nothing more than background noise, all thoughts of Mr. Hottie totally obliterated by Raleigh’s mouth. Chuck’s fingers curled tightly in Raleigh’s blond and maroon hair and pulled encouragingly.

Neither of them heard the car in the drive, or the door open and shut, or even Max’s excited greeting. The roar of blood in their ears and the TV did a good job drowning out the warning signs of Dad’s arrival home.

Herc walked into the living room and was surprised by the silence. When he had texted Charlie “What are you doing?” while stuck in commuter traffic he had gotten back “watching a movie”, so he had assumed he would find the boy and his dog on the couch. Evidently something had been lost in translation; or his kid was some sort of pathological liar. The evidence was inconclusive.

He headed up the stairs and as he approached Charlie’s band poster bedazzled door he could hear the filtered sounds of the TV. So maybe not a lie so far (today anyway). Without a second thought Herc pushed the door open, “Hey Charlie,”

There was a startled little shriek of “Dad! Get out!” and a muffled squawk from the large lump in the middle of the bed as it took a knee to the side of the head…oh Raleigh was here….fuck! Herc slammed the door behind him and stood against the wall mouth open. Holy shit…..the realization of what he had just witnessed sunk in. He had been seventeen once…he wasn’t stupid. Jesus Christ.

Herc forced himself to take a deep breath, and give the boys a minute to collect themselves. The big decision now was how to deal with this unfortunate situation. Fatherly wrath was his first gut reaction, but somehow that seemed excessive. He wasn’t so out of touch with reality to think that this kind of _thing_ or _worse_ wasn’t going on behind his back; admittedly it was shocking to walk in on it in your own house but…. Maybe just playing it off would be better.

Yeah, he was going to go with that. The panicked whispering had stopped so Herc screwed up the courage to open the door again. Both boys were sitting bolt upright on opposite ends to the bed. Raleigh’s face was as purple as his hair. Herc totally ignored Raleigh’s existence, not that the little fucker would even _dare_ to make eye contact with him now, and looked directly at Charlie whose eyes were as big as tableware. “I am starting dinner now; can you please take Max for a walk.” Not a question. An order.

Chuck nodded his head vigorously up and down in acknowledgement and agreement. Why were they still alive?! Why wasn’t Dad strangling Raleigh while he was forced to watch knowing he was next!? Herc’s face was totally devoid of all expression, his voice even and toneless. Something _very_ bad was going to happen…it had too. The Laws of the Universe demanded it be so.

Herc waited a few long, agonizing (for everyone) seconds; just letting the judgement sink in before turning to leave. He made a _very_ obvious point of leaving the door _wide_ open. “Don’t bother with your coats; the cold air will do you good.”

The little whimpers of discomfort mingled with guilt were sweet, sweet music to his ears. “ _Now_ Charles.”

Charlie and Raleigh groaned and readjusted their various bits of clothing in dead silence. No talking, no breathing, just obedience. The only sounds came from the totally neglected TV-the ship had sailed, hit an ice burg and sunk on that one. When they got down stairs they found Max waiting with his leash on, and their jackets tied in knots. It was going to be a short, frigid walk.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh poor Herc. This is the beginning of the end of his innocence. ;) Daddy's little boy is only going to get worse from here on out...so many fun things for Herc to learn about! lol 
> 
> That being said, I'm not sure how 'smutty' I want to make these, their kinda fun just flirting on the edge of dirty....eh. I dunno, have to see where the muse takes me. Boys will be boys after all....
> 
> <3


End file.
